


Nyctophobia

by QueenNemNNems



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sounds kinda dark but mostly comedy, a sprinkling of slowburn/pining mayhaps?, just a couple of disaster bros really, oh god the angst, pun intended, you aren't ready for the ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNemNNems/pseuds/QueenNemNNems
Summary: After a long weekend of panels, the gamer bros of Youtube decide to take a vacation to the very place Teamiplier swore to never return to again: Markiplier Manor. But this time, they brought along friends, so what's the worse that can happen?What starts off as a night of fun spirals into something a little more sinister as the group messes with the one game that's better left unplayed. So tell me...Are you afraid of the dark?[INDEFINITE HIATUS]
Relationships: All the ships - Relationship, Bingle also maybe?, Danti, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, and you get a ship - Relationship, antiseptiplier - Relationship, dapperstache maybe, everyone gets a ship - Relationship, you get a ship - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Teaser!

“Jack! Let go of the stupid-”

“I’m fookin’ tryin’, Marhk! Whaddya think-”

The petty one-liner died on his tongue. Mark’s figure began to flicker in and out of focus. Every time he reappeared, Jack was greeted with glimpses of the various (and ridiculous) costumes his friend had worn throughout the years. The return of each forgotten character summoned a violent flash of their signature color, which added to his growing migraine.

What the hell…?

The look on Mark’s face suggested that something similar was happening to him. A quick peak in the mirror across from them confirmed it. He vaguely recognized the glimpses of a blue mask over his eyes, his “dad hat”, and the sepia-toned filter that overtook his lower half. The only thing he didn’t recognize were the green glitches that formed like a halo around him. Alright, now this is getting freaky.

Jack tried again to free himself, but his hands remained stubbornly glued to the planchette. It was almost like something was keeping him there, begging him to unleash something he shouldn’t. Just as freedom seemed within reach, a cold, grey hand clamped down over his.

“Dude, what the-”

Jack had seen a lot of weird shit in the past five minutes, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the sight in front of him. The other youtuber had turned completely gray except for his eyes which turned solid black. It was at this time his supernatural fashion show settled on a sleek suit and the pieces all fell into place.

“Darkiplier?”

The being's voice echoed around the living room. “Seán. Let. Go.”

The appearance of the supposedly fictional entity had Jack’s blood running cold and the pure energy filling the room had him this close to sprinting for the bathroom. But he did the next best thing: he fought against Dark’s control, pushing the planchette towards ‘Goodbye’. In all honesty, though, he had no idea if it would work and simply prayed for the best.

After several precious moments of struggling, the first letter appeared in the glass circle. C’mon c’mon c’mon so close, so-

A shockwave emerged from the triangle piece. Jack and Mark (Dark? Whoever was across from him) were sent flying in opposite directions. The last thing he saw was Mark’s body slumped against the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of annoying my friend's with "I'm gonna write my own fic one day", it's finally happening. This one's for you guys! *finger guns*
> 
> Also COMING SOON


	2. Go Back to Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah...
> 
> It's all coming together now.
> 
> Enjoy the official 1st chapter of...
> 
> Nyctophobia! *dun dun dun*

“Thank you guys, and I’ll see all you dudes… IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!”

Jack gave the camera its own little high five before shutting it off. He didn't remember how it started, but it became a kind of inside joke for him and his editor, Robin. 

It was at the end of a long day of recording when he blissfully sank into his chair. An essential part of his post-video ritual was scrolling through his phone to see what mind-numbing content he missed while behind the camera. He was a good 10 minutes into his twitter feed when he remembered this time was supposed to be for checking messages, too. _Whoops._

Jack checked his notifications and wasn’t shocked by the lack of messages. Most of his friends were streamers too or knew not to interrupt him when he was recording. He was surprised, though, to see two texts from… _speak of the devil_. A grin crept onto his face as he realized what Robin must be excited about.

> **Robin:** _Hey. Have you seen today’s video?_  
>  **Robin:** _The comments are insane!_  
>  **Jack:** _Not yet man. Just finished recording some extra stuff for next week. Gonna watch now._

Jack immediately opened a new tab to check out the new Jackieboyman video. He had to watch it twice because he was so fascinated by his editor’s work. There would never be a day where Jack wasn’t in awe of Robin’s talent.

It was about halfway through his second viewing when he noticed random glitches that distorted the screen. At first, he thought it was just his internet acting up, but it kept happening. And he definitely didn’t imagine the distinct white noise that accompanied each glitch. _Anti?_ He’d have to ask Robin what’s up.

> **Jack:** _Just finished. Great job as always!_  
>  **Jack:** _Quick question. Were we doing an Anti appearance today?_

It was a few awkward minutes before his friend replied. _Was he too aggressive? Did they actually plan something, and he forgot?_ His mind was all over the place lately. The phone recaptured his attention with a sharp ‘ding’.

> **Robin:** _What do you mean? In today's video? I didn’t add any Anti edits._

Jack was about to tell him about the glitches when he paused. He went back to the video and skipped through it. Then once more to be sure. There were no signs of the interferences he had seen not even half an hour ago. Once he processed his budding insanity, he immediately returned to the chat, feeling a bit ridiculous after jumping to those conclusions.

> **Jack:** _My bad._  
>  **Jack:** _I swear my head’s been messing with me lately. Everything’s felt off this week._  
>  **Robin:** _Are you okay? There’s no shame in taking a little time off. Everyone will understand._  
>  **Jack:** _Haha maybe but for now SPEED IS KEY_  
>  **Robin:** _Well I guess you’re right. Don’t overwork yourself though. Stay safe Jack._  
>  **Jack:** _Thanks man! You too. Don’t let me get in the way of your projects_  
>  **Robin:** _I wouldn’t dream of it lol_

Jack knew he could always count on Robin to keep him in check. When he was on the brink of burnout, Robin was the first to pull him back and snap him out it. And for that, he’d be forever thankful.

_A break, huh?_ Jack mulled the idea over in his mind as he prepared a lazy dinner. Would that be such a bad idea? Well, if Robin was suggesting it, it was probably long overdue. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had some real personal time.

The thought continued to churn in his mind as he piloted through his evening routine. All of a sudden, he froze. He found himself slowly raising his head to face the mirror. Jack was only dimly aware of what he was doing but he still couldn’t stop it. It almost felt like he was a puppet, going through the motions while someone else tugged at the strings.

_You? A puppet? Don’t be ridiculous!_

The absolute absurdity of the thought left him giggling. The more he thought about it, the more concerning it seemed, but he couldn’t stop the shrieks of laughter that escaped him. Then, as quickly as it began, it stopped.

“Oooook, and that’s enough questioning my existence for tonight. Off to bed.” He rubbed his eyes, recognizing the onset of a headache. He ignored the shadow that appeared in the corner of his eyes at the same moment the bathroom lights shut off. The instant his head hit the pillow, Jack fell into the blissful void known as sleep.

~ ~ ~

_Jack._

_Jack._

_“Jack, it’s time to wake up.”_

A figure emerged from the darkness, flickering in and out of focus. No matter how far Jack reached, though, it always reappeared just out of range. He tried shouting at the person but no sound passed his lips.

He tried searching the area but wasn’t met with much. Everywhere he looked, darkness stretched in all directions. Something cold splashed against his ankles, but when he looked down, he found the same unending blackness.

Despite what the otherwise empty room would suggest, he had the overbearing feeling that he was being watched. Just beyond his perception, a crowd seemed to gather, getting bigger until he was practically suffocating under the sea of invisible faces.

As the presence grew, so did the amount of voices. The figure’s warnings competed to be heard over the whispers that echoed around him. One voice turned to many and they became louder. Angrier. 

“Jack, my friend!”

“This is- you need to-”

“-DIE!”

“He’s-”

“-here now.”

_Wait._

He recognized one of those voices.

_Chase?_

The other voices seemed to acknowledge his conclusion. A piercing filled the void, cutting off anything else Chase said. Jack fell to his knees, covering his ears and praying for the noise to stop. Then all at once: quiet. 

“Š̸̢̫̖̬͗̑̈͛̀̔͝a̵͖͙̙̯͙͋̓̏̄̂̃̓y̵̮̌̂͑ͅ ̶̧̩̗̹̞̬͓͌̑̀̉͛͠g̶̢̮͚̜̺͊̃̀̒̚o̴̱͔͕̓̚ȯ̸̹d̶͈͉̓͜b̸̛̙̠̠̥͕̦̏͒̈͋̆̕ý̵̬̺̙͙̌e̶̡̨̨͕͙͇͉̖̔̏͒.”

Jack bolted upright with a barely contained scream, though he couldn’t remember why. Green hair was matted to his face and the sheets were soaked through with sweat. His hands went to his temples, trying to soothe his growing migraine. 

He turned his attention towards the nightstand where an alarm clock ticked steadily. _3:08 am._ Wow, that was a new record. Usually, he had until at least 4:00 to receive what little sleep he could nowadays.

A small part of him began to panic as a ringing sound filled the room. What was that? And why did it have him so on edge?

A loud thud broke his train of thought. He instinctively reached a hand for his cellphone only to find it wasn’t in its usual spot.

“... da fook?” He muttered under his breath. Cautiously, he peeked his head over the edge of the bed, dreading whatever nightmare demon waited beneath. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw... _Thank god._

His phone looked, more or less, in one piece though it vibrated like all hell was breaking loose. He scoffed at his newly discovered paranoia. Get a grip, man. But first to figure out who the hell was blowing up his phone.

Much to his surprise, there was only one contact appearing on the lock screen. Jack watched as he received notification after notification, a smirk growing on his lips while his friend spammed the chat.  
In that moment, his heart stopped. A pattern began to emerge in the messages. He couldn’t figure out why, but those words sent a chill down his spine. His heart then kicked into full gear as the messages repeated themselves.

> **Felix:** _Jack_  
>  **Felix:** _Jack_  
>  **Felix:** _Are you awake?_
> 
> **Felix:** _It’s time to wake up_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little slow right now, but I swear it will pick up soon. After all you have to let the tea simmer before it boils right?  
> Just a little FYI, I will try to post every 1-2 weeks, schedule allow- guys. Guys, please. I'm only a week behind my original schedule. I haven't broken The Deal yet. Wait a second, I- nooooooooooooooooo...  
> (Comments, questions, and critiques are appreciated for the dead (also, you can rip all these italics from my cold, dead fingers))


	3. See You Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello internet! I swear I'm alive... on the outside
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> (Oh, did I mention language warning from here on out?)

**Felix:** _Jack_  
**Felix:** _Jack_  
**Felix:** _Are you awake?_

**Felix:** _It’s time to wake up_

~ ~ ~

**Jack:** _Dude. What the fuck?_  
**Felix:** _Oh good you’re awake. So we were thinking…_  
**Jack:** _That’s dangerous_  
**Felix:** _Shut up and let me finish. So we were thinking, wouldn’t it be nice to get the gang back together?_

His finger froze above the send button. It had, in fact, been a while since they’d had a big meet up. Obviously, the PAX event a few days ago would’ve been the best time but between their respective panels, they only got to glimpse each other from the audience. He hesitantly retyped his reply.

**Jack:** _Idk man but who is we_

The next notifications were a surprise but, honestly, one he should’ve seen coming. The timing after his last conversation was just too perfect. Still, he sighed as the messages rolled in.

**Robin has joined the chat**  
**Ethannn has joined the chat**  
**Robin:** _Hello again Jack_  
**Ethannn:** _WHAT IS UP MY CRANKY CREW_  
**Jack:** _How’d ya even get each other’s numbers?_  
**Ethannn:** _We_  
**Felix:** _have_  
**Robin:** _our_

A few minutes passed.

**Robin:** _Ethan?_

No reply.

**Felix:** _Goddamn it, you had one job!_  
**Felix:** _Anyways, it’ll be fun! We’ll talk about it over dinner tonight._  
**Jack:** _It’s gonna be just the four of us? No offense to ya lads but that’s not much of a get-together._  
**Ethannn:** _ways*_  
**Ethannn:** _I’M SORRY MY PHONE DIED_  
**Felix:** _It’s too late now. You missed your chance._  
**Felix:** _BACK TO OUR PLAN it’s gonna be the 3 of us plus Mark and the rest of his crew. At least if it all works out._  
**Jack:** _Sooo what’s my role in this?_  
**Ethannn:** _You’re gonna help me convince Mark to join us! It’s gonna be great!_  
**Jack:** _Where are we goin that Mark needs convincin?_  
**Ethannn:** _Don worry bout it lol_

_Yeah, that makes me feel better._

**Jack:** _And what’s Robin’s doin other than betrayin me?_  
**Robin:** _Oh I’m not coming, I’m just here to get you on board._  
**Jack:** _Ah betrayal it is then_  
**Robin:** _Come on, don’t be like that Jack. It’s about time you took a break_  
**Jack:** _But Robinnnn_  
**Robin:** _Nope! With all the extra videos you recorded today, you have more than enough free time._

_Damn it._ Just his luck. Screw productivity. Next time, Jack’s gonna suffer like a normal youtuber. For the millionth time tonight, he sighed, slowly typing into the chat.

**Jack:** _I hate you guys_  
**Jack:** _Hope you know that_  
**Felix:** _Love you too bro. Just help us get Mark on board and leave the rest to me_

~ ~ ~

As Jack stepped through the doors, he felt his nerves dissolve. The bustle of the waiters and shouting of patrons helped to ease his anxiety. It was just a little dinner between friends. He could handle this. His eyes passed over the tacky restaurant décor to the approaching bleach blond.

“Hey! It’s off-brand Pewdiepie!”

He rolled his eyes at the petty joke. “Well if ain’t a little bitch.”

“Irish pussy,” Felix fired back as he wrapped Jack in a hug, “It’s so good to see you!”

He couldn’t fight the grin spreading on his face. “You too, man! So where is everyone? Am I early?” He looked around the dining area, but if their group was here, their table was far in the back.

His friend laughed, patting him on the back. “Nah, man. We were waiting on you!” Jack checked his watch. _Whoops._ Stupid time zones. The annoyance must’ve shown on his face because his friend quickly rephrased himself. “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. More time for me and Ethan to butter them up, huh?”

Despite the joking tone, the reminder only served to deepen his frown. He figured whatever Felix had planned was innocent enough but the fact that _he_ had to be the one to rope Mark into it left a heavy feeling in his stomach.

Jack continued to debate his moral dilemma while Felix, oblivious to his struggle, led them to their table, recapping the night’s events so far. As his dread built, he spotted Ethan’s electric blue hair amid a group of familiar men. Tyler spotted them first and smirked. He raised his glass, drawing the table’s attention.

“Eyy!” They shouted as Jack made his way around the table offering apologies, hugs, and the occasional handshake before settling in a seat of his own. Unfortunately, the only open spot left was just between his fellow conspirators. Ethan gave him a sly look, nudging his shoulder. Every time he sipped from his cup, Felix would glance at him from the corner of his eye.

_This is gonna be a long night._

~ ~ ~

Despite his previous fears, Jack was having a blast. They spent the entire night chatting. No one was safe from the group’s merciless teasing and jokes. At one point, Tyler half muttered a joke under his breath that left everyone in hysterics. Jack was practically laying on Felix, feeling tears in his eyes. He didn’t mind when his friend shoved him off. The panic set in when he called his name.

“So Jack,” Felix drawled, “didn’t you have something to tell us?” Jack silently begged him to take it back. They held a silent staring contest, the blonde’s face a perfect picture of innocence to anyone who didn’t know him. At last, Jack blinked. The winner cheered as he beckoned to Mark who was still howling, repeating the joke to his side of the table.

“So Mark.” He tried to act as casual as possible. Thankfully, Mark didn’t seem to notice, wiping the last of the mirth from his eyes. He answered back with a “Yeah?” though it was barely audible, instead coming out as a wheeze. In fact, he didn’t even notice Jack’s nervousness until the silence began to drag on.

His smile faded when Jack still didn’t finish his thought. “Yeah, Jack?” Mark repeated. Worry clouded his dark eyes.

Well shit, here goes nothing. “So, Mark,” he said, obviously stalling. Ethan nudged him in the ribs again, making him hiss before returning to the matter at hand, “howdya feel about a little meetup of sorts? A get together between friends?”

“All of us?” Mark gestured to the entire table who tried their best not to look interested in the conversation.

Jack turned to Felix, but he proved to be about as helpful as usual. He shrugged, “Uhh, yeah? The more, the merrier.”

The smile returned to his face, “Hell yeah, man! When?”

“Really? Just like that? Don’t even wanna know where we’re headin?” Jack couldn’t believe it was that easy. Mark had to be pulling his leg. If all it took was him asking, he would’ve texted him last night and saved them both the trouble.

Now it was Mark’s turn to look nervous. His hand flew to the back of his neck. Jack couldn’t help but wince at the jumbled speech that followed, “Well- uh yeah- I mean no- Where?”

Time for payback. “So, Felix, where’re we goin?”

The callout had the opposite effect. He smirked, basking in the sudden attention. “I’m glad you asked, _Jack._ ” Once again, they glared at each other. “Tomorrow,” he turned back to the group, practically vibrating in excitement, “we’re going to. The one. The only. Markiplier Manor!”

Silence fell on the table. Mark, Bob, and Wade stared wide-eyed at the blond. Tyler finally looked up from the plate of food he’d been messing with for the past half hour. Ethan actually choked on his drink, nearly spitting it all over the table. Even Jack couldn’t help the little gasp of surprise.

Not long after Mark filmed that murder mystery, he began to act really weird. No one talked about it, but you could tell something happened while they were there. It took him forever to get back to normal. Or at least as normal as a youtuber could be.

He and Ethan had a silent argument. Mark would glare, raising his eyebrows in question. The latter would simply shrug and gesture angrily at Felix. Similar sentiments echoed around the table as Teamiplier “discussed” the matter.

The very person who started this mess dared to look offended. Felix exclaimed, “Wha- Guys! Come on, it’ll be fun! Besides, the castle is the only place big enough for all of us. So, what do ya say?”

After more heavy silence, Mark spoke first, voice barely above a grumble, “But does it have to be specifically that place?” He refused to mention it by name, as if it were some kind of curse.

Felix opened his mouth to respond when Ethan stepped in. “Well, fuck it, since I’ve already come this far... I’m in.” He looked expectantly at the other members of the table.

“You know I’d love to,” Wade began, “but I gotta head home. It’s too late to cancel my flight.”

Bob followed suit, putting a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “Yeeeah, while I would LOVE to go, I don’t wanna get demon-etized.” Jack suppressed a snort. No one else got it. “But I guess I can stay for a little bit.”

Wade whined, “Well I don’t want to be that one jerk who didn’t come.”

“So don’t,” Ethan coaxed, “Join the dark side.” He reached across the table to grab the other’s hand.

“Eww, get away! If I say yes, will you. Get. Off?” Wade asked, desperately trying to smack away the vicious attack. The boy nodded and with a mutter under his breath, he begrudgingly agreed. Ethan pumped his fist.

“Tyler?” Ethan looked to the last unspoken person at the table. If his eyes could get any wider, they’d probably fall out of his face. Tyler just stared at him while he gave his best hopeful smile. With a sigh, he agreed. “Eh, why not?”

Another win for the party planners. Four down, one to go. Felix, Ethan, and Jack all turned to their last victim. The three of them spoke in unison, making him jump. “Maark?!”

He looked between his friends, searching for a friendly face. He didn't find one. Those of the table who weren’t actively cornering him, refused to meet his gaze. He dropped his head into his hands so the only thing you could see was his bright red hair.

“You know I hate you guys, right?”

Cheers erupted around the table, including some shouts from the more reluctant guests.

Felix interrupted the celebration, turning the attention back to Mark who was pouting in mock defeat. Still, there was just the barest hint of a smile in his eyes. “So! Mark! Is that an official yes there buddy?”

He grumbled something under his breath that sounded like “idiot”.

“Maarhk?” Jack tag-teamed.

“Alright. Fine. Yes.”

“Hell yeah! Waiter, check please!”

~ ~ ~

The dinner group said their goodbyes outside the restaurant. After one last round of hugs and comedic blows, they all went their separate ways. Well, all except for Jack and The Lil BitchTM. He had the unfortunate pleasure of being carpool buddies with Felix.

Once everyone drove off, his friend grabbed him in a headlock, messing with his hair. Felix shouted, “Alright man! We did it! Way to go!” Jack fought his way to freedom, smoothing down his green locks. He cursed under his breath as he was led to their car.

“Jack, I swear,” the driver said as he started the vehicle, “this is gonna be great. Just watch. This weekend? Life-changing.”

He nodded along but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything more. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he manipulated a whole group, made up of his friends no less, into doing something they didn't want to. At this point, he's probably being overdramatic, though. It's just a little haunted sleepover with friends. You know, like in primary school! What's the worst that can happen?

~ ~ ~

After a long night of "adventure", Mark was surprised he was still standing upright. Nevertheless, he gave a tired chuckle at the sound of claws on hardwood and the jangling of a collar.

"Chica! Did you miss me? Huh? Did you miss me?" He said in a babying tone. Her tail swung from side to side in pure bliss as she basked in the attention.

_I missed you. Very much. And I for one, am glad you are returning to my humble abode._

He paused in his affection giving, much to Chica's dismay. "Why? What are you planning?"

_What? Am i not allowed to be joyous towards my-_ the voice paused, searching for the right words- _host?_

After some more whining, Mark led Chica to the kitchen to refill her doggie bowl. He continued, "You already have a Host and you hate his guts." He winced as a yell echoed around his skull.

_I have no problem with my less than humane counterpart but I'm starting to believe you and I are about to have one._ The threat was clear in its tone.

"Give it a rest, will you?" Chica looked up at him. Her tail stopped wagging and her ears dropped. "No, not you baby. You're a good girl! Dad's just talking to the demon in my head."

Mark practically felt the exasperated sigh directed towards him. _Everything would be over if you just. Let. Me. In._

"In your dreams, e-boy."

As he made his way up the stairs, a dull pain filled his mind. It wasn't anything he wasn't accustomed to, though, and he powered forward. When he still didn't stop, a familiar ringing assaulted his ears. "Hey, I think you finally managed to go up a few decibels. How about this time, we try something with a little originality? A little pizazz to spice it up." He found Amy asleep at her desk and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before whispering, "You should go to bed."

_Mark my words._ Barely contained fury dripped off of every word now. _You're only delaying the inevitable._

Mark chuckled as he settled into bed. Yeah, good luck with that. "Goodnight, Dark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, is this some semblance of plot??? I have to admit, that last scene and the "party recruitment" at dinner were so much fun to write, but I cannot wait to start writing the next chapter! That's enough of a spoiler, though, so until next time: I bid you all adieu.
> 
> Also, just a little update for those who are wondering: school is rather unfortunate so my upload schedule might be all over the place. Thanks for stayin' with me!
> 
> Comments? Questions? Concerns? Complaints? That last option is less than preferable but go ahead and type it all in the comments!


	4. Update

H-hey there, guys! Ignore my nervous chuckling, I'm not in danger at all hehe...

Anyways, I'm going to be honest with you all. I recognize I haven't posted in god knows how long and I sincerely apologize to those who were looking forward to this story. Unfortunately, between my personal life and losing that spark I first had from the fandom, I've lost the motivation to keep writing this story. I know I said I wouldn't abandon this fic, but plans change, right?

Once again, I apologize if I let anyone down, but hopefully, I can continue it one day!

Until then...

Buh-bye!!

(Now to face the wrath of my editors... h e l p)


End file.
